


Coffee Breath

by dreamdarkdreams (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Quantic Kids - Freeform, Sad kinda, Salt, Slowwww burn, feliette, give og Felix all the love, im bored, ml salt, pv miraculous, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamdarkdreams
Summary: Felix's day started out normally. Then the prettiest girl he had ever seen entered the classroom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Allegra/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 75
Kudos: 531





	1. first day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short lmao & thanks for DLTones for the school name

7h30, Monday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom.

Felix sat down in his seat in the back, and took a sip of his black coffee. He liked his first class, he sat alone and he didn't have any of his friends in it - it was calm. He took out his phone, waiting for class to start.

SMS, The Quantic Kids

7h15 melodie: has anyone seen the new girl??!!??! she's so hot omfg

Mercury: rly??

melodie: yeah she just tripped on me and asked where her next class was. i asked her to sit w/ us @ lunch

melodie: i think the class is w/ felix

Mercury: Cool.

KIDMIME: be nice, Fe

melodie: also, her name is like Marinette? i think

Mercury: litty

KIDMIME: Allan, no

Mercury: Allan, yes

7h44

iceking: New girl?

7h45, Monday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom

Felix heard the teacher talking to a girl, "that must be the new girl," he thought to himself. Her back was turned, and she was wearing pink jeans and a black blazer, from what he could see. Her dark hair was pulled into two pigtails, and she was holding onto a pink bag. Then she turned around and starting walking to Felix. Then, he could finally get a good look at her.

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and she had caught him off guard.

"Hi! Mme Gagne told me to sit here, it that's alright. I'm Marinette!"

"Hi Marinette, I'm Felix."

8h50, Monday morning, Study hall

Felix thought back to his previous class, with the new girl. She was very nice, and he could tell she could read him. She was chatty, but nothing she said was particularly boring. She had mentioned fashion design, and having won a contest held by his idiot uncle. He didn't like his uncle, but if Marinette had won one of his competitions, she must be _talented._ He could see becoming friends with the girl. _Maybe even something more-_

12h30, Monday, halls of Saint Clair's Private School for the Gifted

Lunch. Marinette thought it would never come. After running into a blonde girl (who, looked very similar to Chloe, but wore a lot of purple), she had been asked to eat lunch with her friends. Marinette was excited. She didn't leave Dupont for nothing. New friends, and no Lila. Marinette was ready.

Well, after Tikki had given her a pep talk in the bathrooms. SO Marinette wasn't the MOST confident? It took guts to enter a new school with no one by her side. Then she met Allegra. Marinette didn't want to get her hopes up, but possible new bestie?!?? Maybe.

Allegra suddenly popped up out of no where."Marinette! Hey! Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yup. Sorry I have no idea where I am going yet." Marinette responded, not wanting to say something wrong.

"Say, in your first class, did you meet a guy named Felix?" Allegra asked, almost hopeful, as they had started to make their way to the cafeteria.

"Uh, yes."

"Did you like him?"

"He was nice."

"Good. He's my friend, and I love him, but he is a little, cold, and distant."

"Really? He seemed cool." Marinette did like Felix, his first impression was good. And... he was genuine?

"Wait, really?"

Marinette just nodded.

"Ah, well here we are!" Allegra said, cheerfully.

_She may look like Chloe,_ Marinette thought, _but they are total opposites._

The cafeteria was bigger than what Marinette was used to, considering most students left for lunch. There were a lot of kids in the cafeteria here, and she could see why. It was big, and pristine. "Claude, Allan, _Felix,_ say hello to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette just smiled, not trusting herself enough to talk and not say something dumb. 

"Hey Marinette, good to meet you, I'm Allan" said a boy decked out in green, and AirPods.

"Yeah, _enchante,_ Marinette. I'm Claude" said a boy with dark. brown hair and a white shirt.

"Marinette, we've met," said a blonde boy wearing a _suit. Felix._

Marinette was gonna be totally honest, his satire had caught her off-guard. She liked what he wore tho- _No Marinette, not a crush on your first day of school. You only like his clothes because f a s h i o n._

"Hi! I'm Marinette, as you all know already, nice to meet all of you-"

"Quantic Kids."

"Huh?"


	2. the MPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Marinette have.... ABS????

7h50, Friday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom

Felix found himself very much enjoying the ravenette's compony. She was barely on time, and while he did not like that in a person, she told him that she didn't live very close by, and often overslept. Felix knew there was more to the story, but he had accepted what she had said. Marinette respected his boundaries, like all others, but he found himself wishing the girl touc- _no he didn't. he did NOT "catch feelings" in a just week of knowing this sweet, cute, smart- stop!_

Marinette very much had enjoyed Felix's company over the course of the almost five days she was been at her new school, but unlike Felix, she didn't deny her feelings. She was developing a small crush on the boy, but she found herself only stuttering when their hands touched, or if she fell on him.

Which, inevitably, had already happened a few times. _Such a klutz,_ Marinette thought to herself.

8h00, Friday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom

"Okay, so beginning our next war unit-" Mme Gagne started, sighing when a blur of pink, black, and white came running in abruptly.

"SORRYIMLATEIOVERSLEPTEDAND-" Marinete started, rushing to sit next to Felix.

"Marinette, it's fine you're not technically late, it isn't 8h05 yet" Mme Gagne reassured the exasperated girl, who was breathing heavily and was starting to pull out a notebook.

Felix snickered.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything."

SMS, The Quantic Kids

10h24

Mercury: we should add Mari to the chat

iceking: Why are you texting during class?

Mercury: wHY ARE YOU

iceking: Free period.

Mercury: Study hall

iceking: Study.

Mercury: You are the ONLY person in the ENTIRE world who studies during study hall and you KNOW that

melodie: ANYWAYS i agree. mari IS awesome. who's in favor?

KIDMIME: yeah lets do it!!!!!

iceking: Okay.

**Mercury added Marinette to the chat**

Mercury: What should her name b??

**melodie renamed Marinette _nette_**

melodie: I call her that 💅

KIDMIME: lmaooo ur cool

melodie: ik

nette: hey guys

Mercury: hello, Marinette!! Allan here

nette: is KIDMIME claude

KIDMIME: yessiree

nette: lmao okayyy.. so melodie is allegra & iceking must b felix

Mercury: ur smart

nette: nah, its just obvious

melodie: ur rite

iceking: Hi, Marinette.

nette: hey Felix!

Mercury:  😏

melodie: lmaooo noooo

KIDMIME: rip

nette: 

12h30, Friday afternoon, the cafeteria

Marinette sat down next to claude and pulled out her lunch. She usually ate salad, and when she told everyone she lived at bakery they were surprised, to say the least. They said how healthy she ate, or how skinny she was and she simply pulled out a croissant and said, "I have fast metabolism." 

Today was normal, like any other day, but Felix had decided to work on a project during lunch, leaving Claude, Allan, Allegra and Marinette. 

In reality he was just spending lunch trying to shove down his feelings. For Marinette.

As Marinette ate her food, Allan and Claude were fighting about who could beat each other in a fight. Then Allegra had suggested arm wrestling and, yeah. _Several_ rematches.

"Hey 'nette, want to try beating me in an arm wrestling match?" Allan asked, thinking _no chance I'll loose_. 

Marinette thought the same thing.

"Sure."

Marinette put her hand up and felt a nudge in her pocket, where Tikki was hiding. Allan grabbed on to her hand, and Allegra counted down _"Three, two, one.. go!"_

Marinette won, in about two seconds.

To say Allan was shocked would be an understatement. 

_His face just literally dropped, his mouth just hung there_ , Marinette thought.

"Try me!" Claude said, almost to excited

Marinette beat him too, in another two seconds. She barely tried. Okay, well she did. Really kind of hard. 

"Wow, 'Nette, you're too good." Allegra noted. Marinette just shrugged.

"I guess."

"How are you so _strong_?" Asked Claude.

"U-uh,,, I work out? Sometimes," Marinette really didn't know how to explain that her "workout" was running across Paris and fighting villains in red spandex.

"Cool!" Allegra said. Marinette noticed she looked skeptical, but if she was, she didn't press any further.

SMS, The Quantic Kids

13h30

Mercury: fe!!! you should've seen Marinette at lunch! She was so _strong_

KIDMIME: she beat us both @ arm wrestling. suppperrrr strong. kinda jealous

Mercury: Mari, do u have abs?

melodie: im curious

nette: .....

KIDMIME: wait 4 real

nette: uh

KIDMIME: SHE DOES

iceking: ...

nette: ig im strong UNLIKE U 💅💁💁weak

melodie: slay lmao

KIDMIME: 

nette: as u should

Mercury: HAH

nette: you were easier to win against

Mercury: oh

melodie: IM IN MME ROUGE'S CLASS RN AND IF SHE CATCHES ME CACKLING-

iceking: Pay attention, guys.

KIDMIME: 'kay dad

Mercury: okay father

melodie: ...osakjdffsklfjgkflsld fine dad

nette:  😘 bye weaklings

KIDMIME: hEY

SMS, Allegra & Marinette

13h57

Allegra: do you want to go to my house after school? 

Marinette: uh sure!

Allegra: cool. okay

Allegra: meet you @ entrance after school

Marinette: okay!

16h15, Friday afternoon, school's entrance

"Hey Allegra!" Marinette said, rushing to Allegra's side.

"Hey, 'Nette! Oh my god, I am SO excited. This may be weird, but I have never really had a girl friend. No one to complain about periods with, no one to go shopping with, no one to talk about _other_ girls with..."

"Well, now you have me! Your new official girlfriend. Periods suck and cramps can suck my dick." Marinette said, a surge of confidence flowing through, excited to be friends with Allegra. _Hoping she didn't turn out to be like Aly-_

"Thanks, Mari. We better get going. Here, this way" 

As she walked to Allegra's house, she noticed that they have a LOT in common. They both were only kids, and both play Ultimate Mega Strike III religiously. But Marinette learned some other things about Allegra. Her favorite color was midnight blue, her parents were rich, she had known the "quantic kids" since grade school, and she was vegetarian.

Allegra learned a lot about Marinette on the short walk to her house as well. Allegra learned that Marinette had transferred schools due to a bully (Allegra decided not to question Marinette too much on that topic, but desperately wanted to know more) Allegra learned Marinette played ACNH, like her (!!! yes gotta tell Claude) and her favorite color was pink.

"- yeah I have always really liked fashion design. I have even been commissioned by unc- Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. They are really nice. Anyways," 

Allegra cut Marinette off. "WHAT? You know Jagged Stone AND Clara Nightingale?? Awesome. Wait- are you MDC?"

"U-uh, yeah. I am."

"Makes sense. MDC. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Love your work."

"Hah, thank you."

17h50, Friday afternoon, Allegra's house

Marinette had a great time. She knew the topic of her old school was going to come out at one point, but she was having fun _pretending_ Allegra, Claude, Allan, and Felix were her only friends. Ever. To exist. 

Marinette also learned that Allegra had a massive crush on Claude.

Marinette and Allegra were just finishing their homework when Hawk bitch sent out an Akuma, on the other side of Paris, and Marinette needed to get the _hell_ out, no questions asked. 

Marinette felt a nudge in her pocket where Tikki was hiding.

"Hey Allegra? My mom just texted me. I need to get back to the bakery. Huge rush and, uh, no more vanilla macaroons are left." Marinete hated lying. Especially to her new friend.

"Okay, but be careful. Akuma alert."

"Yup, it's not close to my house, I should be fine."

"Okay, bye Marinette."

"Bye Allegra. we've got to do this again, soon"

"For sure. Text you later."

18h00, Friday evening, Eiffel Tower

As Marinette swung to the Akuma, (they always head for the Eiffel Tower, Marinette noticed) Ladybug noticed a rift in her and Chat's relationship. Chat had mentioned a girlfriend, and had stopped calling her bugaboo, or Milady. Which Ladybug _kind of, only a little bit,_ missed. She had a hard time admitting that to herself. But it was easier to fight Akumas with Chat when he wasn't flirting. That girlfriend must've whipped him into shape. _Good,_ Marinette thought.

Chat all of a sudden was standing by her side, on a rooftop near the tower. "Hey, LB! Akuma's a janitor, I'm pretty sure. Don't get hit with the grey stuff; it knocks you out. The Akuma is either in his broom, or bucket."

"Thanks, Chat! Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. Now let's kick his slimy ass."

"Uh, okay" Marinette _hated_ the word _slimy._

The Akuma was in his broom. Of all their past fights, the SlimeBucket was probably one of their quickest, but nothing could beat all of those times they had fought Monsieur Pigeon.

"Pound it!" Both the heroes fist bumped, and made plans for their 20h00 patrol.

"Bye, Chat!"

SMS, The Quantic Kids

18h30

KIDMIME: did anyone see that akuma?? it was sooo disgusting. grey goo everywhere. I think it was chunky-

Mercury: 

Mercury: yeah, it was gross. i was close by. but it was a quick fight

melodie: omg,,, mari did u make it home okay??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

nette: yes, but i had to make a detour.

 _if the detour involved red spandex and saving Paris,_ Marinette thought.

melodie: GOOD I was sooo worried

SMS, melodie, KIDMIME, Mercury, iceking

18h36

KIDMIME: YOU let MARINETTE LEAVE during an AKUMA ATTACK!?!?

melodie: i didn't see the warning until she was out the door

iceking: You better not be lying.

iceking: Are you lying?

melodie: okAY MAYBE BUT WHY DO U CARE

iceking: She's our friend, Allegra.

melodie: "just a friend" keep telling yourself that

Mercury: lmfao

**Mercury named the chat _MPS_**

KIDMIME: MPS!??!

Mercury: Marinette Protection Squad. for fe

melodie: i love it.

KIDMIME: im sure felix does, too

_**iceking is offline** _

melodie: LMAOAOOAOAOA

18h55, Friday night, Felix's bedroom

Felix looked over at the texts sent. Surely they didn't _actually_ think he liked Marinette. _Oh no,_ he thought, _what if they tell her?????_

he didn't want to loose Marinette after only a week of knowing her. 

And it was too soon to tell if he _actually_ liked Marinette, or just thought she was attractive.

He couldn't like Marinette, she was just a friend. He was Felix. Stone cold Felix. No feelings Felix. _iceking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I am just such a slut for texting/groupchats in fanfic..
> 
> there will b more
> 
> (IM SORRY I JUST HAD TO MAKE MARI AN AC FAN I HAD TO I HAD TO)


	3. lila's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i h8 Lila Rossi

When Lila walked into school on Monday morning, she was surprised to find out Marinette had left Françoise Dupont.

But she wasn't disappointed.

There was no one challenging her anymore. All she had to do was tighten her grip on Adrien, and she could lie and manipulate her entire school, teachers included, to just kiss her feet. Sure, the class was sad to see Marinette leave, and they demanded to find out why. Turns out Mme Bustier had recommend the change of schools. It was a prestigious school, mainly centered in academics, but also had many wonderful art programs. Mme Bustier had said she told the ravenette to apply and get Jagged Stone to send a _letter of recommendation,_ and she was in. Lila was sure that the pussy teacher just recommend the school when she saw Marinette fighting with herself and didn't want to actually sort things out. Lila had noted that the class wasn't super happy about it, but Lila was sure it was because Marinette leaving meant to free croissants or parties. Marinette apparently didn't tell anyone she was leaving. _Even_ _Alya,_ Lila had noted. _Maybe their friendship wasn't as strong as I thought it was,_ Lila thought.

Well, if anyone was gonna milk Marinette's absence it would be Lila.

"Oh no! I'm so sad she left before we could make up and become besties! I really did try to become friends with Marinette, but-" Lila decided this was the perfect time to start crying.

Her classmates comforted her, and she was loving the attention. _This is perfect, now all I have to do is make them hate_ _Marinette more, and without her actually here it will be a hell of a lot easier,_ Lila thought as Alya engulfed her into a hug.

_Perfect._

SMS, The Quantic Kids

11h13 (Saturday)

KIDMIME: is any1 free today at like 13h00 for a picnic

Mercury: i am.

melodie: im in. i'll bring the blanket

nette: im free. and i can provide 🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐🥐

melodie: lmao thanks nette

iceking: I should be able to attend.

12h16, Saturday afternoon, Marinette's room

"Tikki!! What do I bring? What if they don't like my croissants?"

"When Claude found out your parent's bakery was Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, he cried. Tears of happiness. They'll like them, Marinette." Tikki sighed, but still reassured the girl. 

Allegra texted Marinette asking to go to the picnic together. Why, Marinette wasn't sure. But she did know that the girls of the group tend to stick together so she said yes. Allegra would be coming over to her house. Marinette remembered Allegra's home, it was big, but comfortable. Allegra's room was _cool._ It was blue and purple, mostly, and definitely was designed by a 12 year old Allegra.

Marinette had only known Allegra for a few days, but she felt like they had known each other for years, they understood each other.

Allegra felt the same way.

12h30, Saturday afternoon, Marinette's room

"Wow, Marinette. Your room is so YOU. It's really warm and comfy in here." Allegra said, taking in the space. She did notice some discolored spots on her walls where posters and/or pictures have been. She wanted to fill those spaces up, they looked empty, _sad._

"Thanks, Allegra. Want to see the balcony?"

"There's a balcony?"

12h57, Saturday afternoon, the park™

Alya had just finished setting up. _Perfect,_ she thought. She had made cookies for her class picnic, but of course they weren't as good as Marinette's. Alya cringed at the thought of Marinette. Alya was mad at her. She had transferred schools and didn't tell her. _weren't we besties?_ Alya shook her head. She had Lila, Nino and Adrien. Adrien. He wasn't able to attend the picnic, but somehow Lila had managed to let his father say okay after she found out. _That girl really is amazing._ Alya was jealous of Lila. But not as much as Marinette is, or was. She could handle a friendship with Lila.

"Hey Alya! Am I early?" Lila said, walking towards the redhead.

"Yes, but everything is set up. I'm so excited to spend lunch with everyone." Alya said.

"Awesome! I would have helped you, but my chronic headaches kept me in bed all morning. Luckily I feel better now."

"No biggie! Nino helped, but he forgot a certain decoration at his house and had to go get it." Alya said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Later, when everyone had arrived and they where sitting down and eating, Alya looked up to finds some other kids across the park having a picnic as well. She kept watching to see if she knew any of them. Blonde girl decked out in purple and a long braid, brunette with a white t shirt and blue pants, a boy in green, another blonde, a boy, formally dressed, and another girl. She had pink pants, and pigtails. pigtails she could recognize anywhere. she was-

"MARINETTE?" Nino was shocked, and his mouth was open. He had also noticed her.

"Oh, I'm about to give this girl a piece of my mind." And without thinking, Alya got up and started walking over to the ravenette, who was smiling and talking to the formally dressed blonde boy.

13h25 Saturday afternoon, the park™

Marinette was having a great time. She was talking to Felix, and her mind _was_ off, somewhere else, she'll admit. _His lips-_

_nOOOOOOOOOOO, Marinette. Shut up. Stop thinking._

"Marinette, who are they?!" 

Marinette looked around. She saw the unmistakable redhead. _fuck._

"U-uh I u-uhm. Friends?"

Marinette genuinely thought that she would _never_ have to talk to any of her old classmates again, especially Alya. Someone who claimed to be her best friend, but then believed a liar over her. Marinette had actual _proof,_ for fuck's sake. Lila had pretty lies. She freakin' KNEW Jagged Stone, and she could CALL and confirm he has never had a cat, or written a song about a minor.

"Marinette? Who is she? Are you okay?" Allegra noticed Marinette's heavy breathing, and wanted to calm her down, but Alya continued.

"Friends? Are you gonna leave them without telling them and then _block_ their social medias? Is that what friendship is to you? Getting close then ghosting them?"

Marinette didn't know what to say. She remembered her last day of school, when Alix tripped her down the big flight of stairs, when Lila threatened her again, and when Adrien wouldn't even look her in the eye. Is that what friendship was to Alya? Betrayal? She didn't even want to think about Adrien, who saw everything, but didn't tell. _He didn't help her._ Marinette couldn't believe she ever liked that selfish, spineless asshole.

Marinette couldn't trust herself to speak, but she HAD to say something. "Is your idea of friendship betrayal?" 

"Excuse you? Ugh. You’re always so jealous, Maritrash." _okay, Alya calling me_ _Maritrash cut deep._ She could practically see the steam coming out of Alya's ears _._

Felix spoke up. "Excuse you, but I think it would be best if you left."

 _Oh god,_ Marinette thought. _She was going to have to explain this to her friends. Friends she probably wouldn't have for very much longer._

"Okay, but beware of her. She's the worst friend any of us has ever had." And with that, Alya was gone. And Marinette started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may have been a short chapter, but it was juicy af. we r getting to a good part.


	4. here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love nino. im redeeming him.

Marinette explained everything to them. Lila's lies, Alya being pushy, and Adrien's spineless reaction. She wanted the "quantic kids" to still like her, but it wasn't guaranteed.

They were shocked. Marinette saw Felix cringe at Adrien's name.

"Adrien.. Agreste?" he had asked.

"Uh.. yeah. Why?" Marinette was curious, _did they know each other?_

"He's my cousin." Oh. _Oh._ They DID know each other.

Felix sighed. "I don't blame you for hating him." Allegra, Allan, and Claude all looked surprised.Felix continued. "We.. used to be really good friends. For a while, he was my only friend. We saw each other frequently, but.." Felix trailed off. Marinette guessed it was a touchy subject for him.

"You don't have to tell me-" Marinette started, not wanting to push Felix.

"It's fine, Marinette. He just didn't attend my father's funeral. Because of his dad. I wanted him to.. be there for me. But he couldn't even stand up to his father to attend his uncle's funeral. It hurt because I was there for him when his mother disappeared" Felix shifted, looking away from Marinette.

Marinette put a hand on Felix's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad.. and well, Adrien is a spineless pushover. Hopefully Kagami is whipping him up into shape." She mumbled the last part out, making a mental note to thank Kagami for asking Adrien out before she did. 

"Thank you, Marinette."

The five teenagers continued their picnic, and for the first time in a long time, Marinette felt she could be herself and truly happy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park...

Alya was fuming. Marinette was _her_ best friend, yet here she is, having a picnic with four people she's never met before. Nino tried calming Alya down, but she just kept on ranting about how much Marinette _owed_ their friendship, how _Marinette_ had left all of them in the dust.

"- and she had the audacity to leave all of us for four _freaks_? How dare she-"

Nino had to admit, this whole thing seemed kind fishy. Everything was going great then this Lila girl shows up... and it's not anymore. Nino had known Marinette his whole life. Since they were _five years old,_ for crying out loud! She had always expressed her distaste for liars.. and everyone went straight for Lila because, in their eyes, she was the "good" side. Lila had connections to movie stars, directors, singers... it was almost too good to be true. _Too good to be true,_ Nino thought. And didn't Marinette call Jagged Stone _Uncle_ Jagged? Nino stopped for a second. He needed to think.

"-if I ever see her again, alone, I'm gonna-" Nino got up and Alya stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're gonna keep trash talking my childhood best friend, _I'm out._ " Nino said, completely ready for whatever backlash he was going to get from Alya. But instead she just said "see you later then," and she kept talking to Adrien, who looked _sad?_

Nino was disappointed in his girlfriend, to say the least. So, he walked home.

Lila saw the whole thing. _Was Nino starting to get smart?_ Lila needed to dumb him down.

20h00, Saturday evening 

"Happy to see me, Ladybug?" _No nickname again,_ Marinette thought.

"As always, Chat." Ladybug followed Chat Noir across the roofs of Paris, and as they made their way to the Eiffel Tower, (AKA akuma hotspot) Ladybug noticed Chat's face. He looked... sad. Upset. When they got to their spot on the tower she asked him what was wrong.

"I miss a friend of mine," he had responded, looking up at the sky "she was the best. Everyone liked her. Then she just... left. She forgot about all of us. And I know it's my fault." Chat looked at Ladybug, who was looking right back at him.

Ladybug didn't know how to respond. She thought about her own life, and about how Nino or Adrien are feeling about her absence.

"Maybe she needs time on her own. To sort out her own friendships, and to figure out who she is, really." Marinette knew that's certainly _part_ of why she left. But then there was also sausage hair.

"You're right, Ladybug. I should give her space, for now." Chat looked back out to the sky, and sighed. He missed Marinette a lot, and he certainly felt like shit for telling Marinette to "take the high road" he felt so dumb. He lost his first real friend.

Ladybug desperately wanted to lighten the mood. "Anyways, how's your girlfriend? What's going on with her?" Marinette was genuinely curious, and she wanted a smile out of Chat.

"She's good. I haven't been able to hang out with her recently, but I really like her. She is very smart, perceptive, and strong willed." Chat did smile when he started talking about her, and Ladybug took it as a good sign. _So his life doesn't completely suck right now. Good,_ she thought. 

"How's that boy, Ladybug? Managed to have _talked_ to him yet?" Chat teased, and looked at Ladybug, smile still on his face. Ladybug frowned. She didn't want to think about Adrien.

"I think I hate him Chat" Ladybug looked back at Chat and he was shocked.

"Really?" was all he could say.

"He wasn't there for me when I really needed him. But now there maybe someone else. I don't know him too well, but I hope we can get closer." Marinette thought of Felix. He was quiet, studious, and distant. But Marinette felt like there was something more, and she wanted to get closer to him, after only have known him for a few days. She hoped he did too.

"I see."

"Wanna play cat and bug?"

SMS, The Quantic Kids

23h17

KIDMIME: hey

melodie: what's up

KIDMIME: nothing im just super bored

melodie: felt that

nette: i'm so tired i can't sleep

melodie: felt that too

Mercury: im trYING TO SLEEP

KIDMIME: sad.

Mercury: AKLDJSFDGFKSL U SUCK

KIDMIME: UR JUST MAD IM BETTER AT ARM WRESTLING THAN YOU

Mercury: OH REALLY

nette: 

Mercury: 

nette: you know I'd win

melodie: she would

KIDMIME: she would

iceking: She would.

Mercury: ppl are all just all ganging up on me, huh

melodie: yeah basically

nette: rip

Mercury: even you, fe

iceking: Why are you surprised?

KIDMIME: 

melodie: wow he rly said that

nette: go off felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it. hope it's decent lmao


	5. chloe and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino isn't entirely sure what's going on, but he'll act like he does

6h50, Monday Morning, Nino's house

Nino had been thinking all weekend. About Lila, Marinette, and Alya, especially. He knew it wasn't like Marinette to lie, but because Lila had claimed to know a famous directer he had sided with her, on Lila's first day, and looking back on it, he could only think of one thing. How _pathetic_ his reaction was. He should have been there for Marinette when everyone had started to ignore her. Sure Marinette got jealous, but he never would've thought it would get in the way of a friendship. 

Alya just didn't know Marinette like he did.

_Alya._

In the past few months where he had known Lila, Alya has been acting weird. One minute she was on Marinette's side and then she was on Lila's. Nino understood wanting to keep the peace, but _come on._ Sometimes it was so obvious that Lila was lying that Nino really wanted to smack his past self in the face. He needed to talk to Adrien about this. He was sure Adrien would believe him, and want to expose Lila, and maybe knick some sense into Alya.

7h30, Monday morning, Mme Bustier's classroom

Nino raced up the stairs and ran through the door to find Chloe and Adrien talking. Chloe looked mad at Adrien. Nino wondered what that was about. Nino sat down to Adrien and listened in on the conversation.

"-you knew the ENTIRE time and you didn't tell anyone?" Chloe yelled, standing in front of Adrien's desk, fuming. Nino wasn't sure if he should interrupt.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought she would stop, and become a better person." Adrien put his hands up innocently. _Okay,_ something's _going on._

"And you do you think that turned out? I hate Marinette with my whole being, but come on. Lila bullied a girl out of our school, and our lives, and you just let it happen?" Chloe was loud, and Adrien was happy the only other person in the room was Nino.

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" Nino asked, _very_ curious.

Chloe rolled her eyes and opened her mouth again. "Adrien knows Lila is a liar." 

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk about that-" Nino started, but Chloe cut him off.

"Nino, he's known for two months. As long as Lila has been here." Nino was _shocked,_ to say the least.

"You mean you just let Marinette get bullied out of our class?"

Adrien opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He desperately wanted to crawl under his desk and just hide there. For eternity.

"Yes, that's exactly what he did." Chloe gave Adrien a stern look, and pointed at Nino, looking at him furiously. "And you're going to help me and Adrien expose Lila for her bullshit lies, okay Nino?"

Nino was very confused, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Okay, Chloe" Nino said, without thinking. "I'll help you."

SMS, Kagami & Marinette

11h35

Kagami: Adrien told me that he's finally going to out Lila. He told me not to tell you, but I think you should know.

Marinette: Thank you, Kagami. Can I ask why?

Kagami: Chloe. And Nino, I think. Something about the two of them getting mad at him.

Marinette: Thanks, Kagami. Tell me how that goes.

Kagami: I will. Want to go out for orange juice on Saturday?

Marinette: Yes!! Meet me @ 12

8h45, Monday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom

Mme Gagne had just announced a project. And Marinette was paired with Felix. _How_ _cliché_ , Marinette thought. But everyone was paired with their desk mate, so maybe not. She did have to admit, she was excited to spend some time with him. She wanted to get know him, like how her other friends did.

She noticed Felix start to pack up his belongings. "So, Marinette. Do you want to meet me at the library during lunch?" 

Marinette had absolutely no idea where the library was."Only if you tell me where it is." She looked up at him, smiled, and placed her notebook her bag. Felix turned to face her. "I will meet you outside Mme Rouge's class? It's near the library." Marinette simply nodded, and waved a quick goodbye.

12h30, Monday, the library of Saint Clair's Private School for the Gifted

Felix met Marinette in front of Mme Rouge's classroom, and Marinette noticed a small blue book in his hands as he said hello.

"Hey Felix, what's that book?" Marinette asked, pointing to the book at his side. She didn't notice the small blush dusted on the boy's face. 

"Oh, that is my uh, poetry book. I write in it" Felix said, looking to the side, as he lead Marinette to the class. 

Marinette was shocked, but quite interested. "Really? That's so cool. I bet you're really talented" Marinette looked up at Felix, who was staring straight ahead.

"Thank you, Marinette" he stopped at opened doors, and Marinette saw the library for the first time. It was a big room, with tall ceilings, and bookshelves going all the way, filled with old and yellowed books. She opened her mouth in awe of the room, and Felix lead her to a table and put his bag on it, and said a quick "hello" to the librarian, who was very old, but something about her made Marinette smile. The old librarian had a pleasant aura.

"Okay, Marinette. We need books on the Crimean War, which should be.. over here." Felix lead Marinette to a particularly beat bookshelf with many books about history, and in particular, French wars. Marinette only found a couple books by the time Felix had a whole stack in his hands. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him carrying them all to their table.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

12h30, Monday, the entrance of Saint Clair's Private School for the Gifted

Allegra hopped down the stairs of the entrance of her school, and put her arms on two of her best friends, Allan and Claude. Allan smiled and waved to Allegra and Claude jumped ten feet in the air and screamed like a little girl. He was playing subway surfers on his very, very, cracked phone. He even cracked it even more when he dropped it. Allegra and Allan starting laughing, very obnoxiously, and all Claude said was " _not funny."_

It totally was though.

"So," Allegra started "Felix and Marinette are working on a project together, so it's just us three." Claude waggled his eyebrows _very_ suggestively, and Allegra rolled her eyes, and _maybesheblushed_ , and started walking towards their usual cafe.

"I don't know Marinette very well, and neither does Felix, but they have _chemistry._ " Allan said, and Claude nodded his head.

"I agree, and I know Marinette quite well" Allegra said. "I do think they would be very nice together. Marinette could make Felix _fun_. And since I am Marinette's girlfriend, I must meddle in her love life." Allegra opened the cafe's doors. "Want to help me?"

Claude nodded his head. Allan let out and enthusiastic _"YES!"_

Thus, a plan was hatched over croissants and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all liked it ❤️


	6. cheating teachers and pushy friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegra can do anything if she puts her mind to it. It's not a good thing.

7h50, Thursday morning, Mme Gagne's classroom

Felix and Marinette were proud of their project. In Felix's opinion, it was the perfect timeline of the Crimean War. Marinette seemed to think so too. The two of them had spent a lot of time together, and overall, they had become better friends. Felix learned that Marinette's favorite color was pink, she made been sewing since she was 4, and that she was sleep deprived all. the. time. Felix could say he almost knew better than Allegra.

He wasn't sure why he was so proud of that.

Today started out like any other day. Felix getting to his first class early. But then the unthinkable happened. Marinette arrived _early._ Felix was quite shocked, and he didn't hide it.

"You're _EARLY!?!?!?"_ Felix has never really been loud before, but after knowing Marinette for about two weeks, he even knew her being on time is an achievement.

"Haha, yeah. I'm quite proud of myself. It's the first time in months where I've put on mascara to go to school. Like, I had _time._ I even took a hot shower!" She was smiling, and Felix did have to admit, she looked really pretty-

"-Anyways, I even finished a design for _myself._ It's a really pretty purple color, and I even added-" Felix was zoning out. He realized he forgot his usual coffee, which meant he wouldn't be fully awake until about lunch. _Great._

Marinette seemed to notice as well. "Did you forget something? Perhaps your coffee?" Felix just looked at Marinette and nodded.

"Poor Felix." She pulled out her sketchbook. Felix noticed that the book seemed therapeutic to her. Like reading, for him. "Wanna see my newest design for Unc- Jagged Stone?"

"What did you say? Uncle? Are you related to him?"

Marinette looked embarrassed. "Uh, no. Well- not technically. I'm his adoptive niece... kind of?"

"Uh, okay." He didn't question it any further. She then proceeded to show him the design. It was bright, and quite colorful, but it wasn't all over the place. Marinette was really talented.

7h50, Thursday morning, Mlle Leroux's classroom

Allegra slipped into her seat in between Allan and Claude. They were talking about... Mme Rouge's affair with the principal. Allegra didn't think the rumors were true, but the evidence _was_ stacking up.

Just saying.

"Hey boys, missed me?" Allegra smirked, and then set down her math book on her desk.

"No. Anyways-" Allegra rolled her eyes. Claude was such an ass sometimes.

"Okay, but how's the plan? Operation make Felix happy again?" She looked at the two boys again, and Allan groaned.

"I _completely_ forgot- Allegra I'm so sorry.." Allan wasn't in the mood to face Allegra's wrath. It was, well, terrifying.

"It seems that if I want anything done, I have to do it myself. Allan, give me your phone." He complied.

SMS, iceking & Mercury

7h53

Mercury: do you want to come over on friday? it will just be you me and claude.

"There" Allegra said, giving Allan's phone back to him. "I assume you can handle the rest on your own, _right, boys?_ "

Claude and Allan just nodded.

12h30, Thursday, the cafeteria

"Well" Marinette said, clasping her hand "I think that went fairly well." They had just finished their first class with the new science teacher, who was young, and, well, Allegra and Claude already had small infatuations with her. 

Allegra and Claude looked down at Marinette. Marinette hated how short she was - sometimes. Mostly just when she was Ladybug, and standing next to Chat, who had been acting really distant lately. So had Hawkmoth. He hadn't sent out an Akuma in about a week, which Marinette _was_ thankful for.

"I call dibs," Claude said, "Its only fair, Allegra. In our first year you got Mme Rouge" Claude was already opening his lunchbox while they were in the hallway. 

"But that was _before_ she proved to be a cheater!" Allegra pouted and Claude simply patted her head.

Marinette laughed.

As the trio made their way to the corner of the cafeteria they usually sat in, they saw Felix and Allan already sitting there, in full conversation. Well, Allan at least. Marinette noticed that they ate at school a lot more than she did, which was fine, she just wasn't used to staying. It did make sense though, because she lived quite far away, and the local cafes and restaurants were usually filled with older students. Older students, who Claude explained, weren't the nicest.

When Marinette sat down next to Allegra, in her usually spot across from the boys, she noticed Claude was already done with his own lunch, and planning to get school lunch with Allan.

"Why are boys such pigs?" Allegra asked, to no one in particular. The three boys looked mildly offended.

"Why are girls so mean and judgey?" Allan said, looking at Allegra.

Marinette spoke up. "That's not necessarily a bad thing, Allan." 

Allegra responded as well. "And I prefer the term 'bitchy,' Allan." Marinette smirked at him. 

"Oh but not Marinette!" Claude said, once he realized what Allan said to Allegra.

"What? No I can be mean! Super mean!" Marinette was a badass superhero. She could also be a badass civilian.

Felix looked up from his book. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Spiders! and, uh, ants! I wouldn't hurt ants or spiders! Mosquitos, sure." Marinette was getting defensive.

"Claude, remember when Marinette beat your ass at arm wrestling? Bet she could do worse" Allegra pointed out, defending her girl friend.

"And we _joked_ about her having muscles and abs? I mean, yeah right!" Claude said, getting back up from Allan. Felix simply watched in amusement.

Marinette and Allegra laughed. They both knew how strong Marinette was, Marinette had shown Allegra.

The boys were confused.

Marinette remembered when they had texted about her having abs in the group chat. She had actually looked in the mirror to see, and for a teenage girl, she was pretty toned. So Marinette did the only thing she could do to end the fight, giving her and Allegra the win. Marinette just took her blazer off and flexed her muscles.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"HOLY SHIT"

"Wait so it _wasn't_ a joke??"

"..."

You can probably guess who said who.

"Thats my girl! Strongest one I know." _Well_ , Marinette thought, _Allegra wasn't really wrong about that_.

In response to her new friends complete and utter shock, Marinette just put the blazer back on and finished her croissant.

Claude to tried to reason with it, but he ended up just saying "... but how?"

Marinette didn't have a response to that. So she just winked, and went back to her lunch.

SMS, The Quantic Kids

6h44

Mercury: you know, 'nette, that i never doubted you for a second

nette: yeah right

iceking: Allan, you owe me 20 euros.

Mercury: fuck

melodie: ...why

KIDMIME: they bet on whether mari actually had strong muscles or not 

nette: 

nette: I mean, at least thanks to felix for believing in me

iceking: No problem.

KIDMIME: yeah, i believed too

nette: i srsly doubt that

nette: like for real

KIDMIME: 

nette: uh....... jokes on u

melodie: 

KIDMIME: nooooo that was meant for allan... totally

nette: okjdffdjnsk

Mercury: thanks it means a lot

KIDMIME: what r bros 4

melodie: uhh,,, not that

KIDMIME: fuck off u play the flute

melodie: i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone wants to be friends with allan except his friends


	7. ... and back to the subplots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and Marinette finally gets the day off she deserves. 
> 
> #Marinette is a pan disaster #Kagami is now a thriving lesbian #Adrien's just trying his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter for my long hiatus

9h40, Friday, Mme Bustier's classroom

Nino was anxious. He was also mad, but instead of being pissed off at Marinette, like most of the class, he was mad at Lila. And Adrien, but he really didn't want to think about that. Apparently Chloe has been making plans to expose Lila, and Nino wasn't sure why she was putting so much time into it. _Chloe hates Marinette,_ he thought, _but then Chloe said Lila had discredited her mother..._ Nino still didn't get it.

Nonetheless, Marinete was his oldest friend, so he was in. He also feels very guilty.

Lots of emotions in Mme Bustier's classroom today.

None of them very good.

12h30, Friday, Francois Dupont

Chloe paced back and forth while she waited for Adrien and Nino at the front of the school. She was really throwing herself into her plan. Before Marinette had left, Chloe was sure Marinette would expose Lila. But their classmates ~~were~~ ARE stupid, and Chloe mostly just stayed out of it.

After all, Marinette was Ladybug.

Oh yeah, she knew. Stealing a LADYBUG themed KWAMI from Marinette, and then she found her own bee themed Kwami, oh yeah, it was quite obvious the thing wasn't a toy. Chloe was many things, but not stupid.

And as much as Chloe hated Marinette, she loved Ladybug more. A lot more. Chloe knew she didn't have a crush on Marinette like she did on Ladybug, but Chloe did have to admit, she still looked up to the ravenette.

Adrien tapped on Chloe, making her loose her train of thought. "Hey, Chloe." Nino walked up next to them

"Hey, dudes."

"Ugh, let's just get this over with, come with me." Chloe led them to her chauffeur.

13h00, Friday, Chloe's bedroom

Chloe explained her plan for next week. Nino liked it, and Adrien thought it was cruel.

Chloe wished she could slap her past self for liking that spineless freak anime nerd. She needed a strong independent, _woman._

Chloe also needed to say sorry to Marinette. 

11h20, Saturday, Marinette's bedroom

Marinette was excited, and genuinely happy. She was about to meet up with Kagami, a friend of hers, the oldest one she had that didn't break her trust.

Marinette wasn't salty.

Okay, maybe she was.

"Hey Tikki, should I wear this shirt," Marinette pulled a pink tank top out of her closet that had a sweetheart neckline and white linings around it and on the straps, "or this one?" She then out took a red off the shoulder shirt that was kind of cropped. 

"The red one. You made it, and it matches your pants better." Tikki then went to her cookie.

"Thanks!" Marinette was grateful for Tikki.

Marinette put the shirt on, and put on some Jagged Stone. She had about a half an hour until she had to leave, and she was planning on using that time to just finish some chores. Her room was currently a mess, and if she wanted her new friends over anytime soon, she was gonna have to clean up, at least just a little.

12h00, Saturday, some random juice place

Kagami got there first, She supposed it was for the best, she had a lot of thinking to do. About her relationships with Adrien, and Marinette. Kagami was upset at her boyfriend, and she was wondering if Marinette had actually dodged a bullet.

No, she mustn't think like that. Adrien is sweet, and perfect. But, perfect was a word she liked less and less, as time went on.

And there was something wrong with her and Adrien's relationship. Kagami thought it would be perfect if the were together, but... she wasn't sure if either of them were romantically interested in each other, Kagami knew that with Adrien there was another girl... but herself... Kagami didn't know.

_What if I like girls? Wait-_

Kagami pushed the thought out. She wasn't sure if that was actually a thing, and her relationship with Adrien was important for business. Maybe she should ask Marinette.

Marinette arrived.

"Hey Kagami!" Marinette pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Sorry, I was kinda late. I got sidetracked." Sidetracked meant saving ten people from a car crash, but Kagami really didn't need to know that.

"it is okay, Marinette. I wanted to talk to you about something." _okay,_ Kagami thought. _It's now or never to tell. If anyone is experienced in love, Marinette sure should be._

"What, Kagami?" Marinette took a sip of her juice, and looked up at Kagami.

"The thought just came to me. I'm not sure if this is really a thing, I've been sheltered my whole life."

"Go on." Marinette was interested. Kagami had her undivided attention.

Kagami decided to be blunt and just get to the point. "Can girls like girls?"

"Of course! I am actually pansexual. Although I seem to typically go for blonde boys.. uh, um.. Do you think you're bi? That means you like multiple genders."

Kagami was happy. Someone kind of like her! But... she didn't think she’s exactly Pansexual, or bi.

"Can I just like girls?"

"Of course! That would be a lesbian, of course you can also be a lesbian and like non binary people. But you know, you don't really have to label it." But... Marinette was confused. Adrien?

"I am probably one of those, then. Thank you for informing me." Kagami liked the label. It was percise.

"Of course! there are other sexualities, and preferences, and they all make up the LGBT+. I'm really happy you talked to me about this stuff. But what about Adrien?"

"Of course, Marinette, Adrien. When I first met him I think I confused friendship for romance." Marinete nodded, understandably. She got that, for sure.

"Anyways," Marinette started, "have you seen the trailer for the Ladybug and Chat Noir sequel? I'll show it to you, it looks good."

14h00, Saturday, Marinette's bedroom

Marinette had a fun time. She had yet to come out to her new friends, but she was happy one if her friends knew, Kagami.

Marinette looked out her window, and for a second she thought saw a giant purple baby. She looked at her phone. Akuma alert.

"Gigantian again? Ugh, Tikki, spots on!"

14h24, Saturday, the Eiffel Tower

"Quick defeat, Ladybug" Chat Noir walked next to her as she released the butterfly, and said her usual _bye bye little butterfly._

"I try. I really think Hawkmoth is getting desperate. I mean, a _baby_?" Chat smiled, opened his mouth, then his miraculous beeped.

"Bye bye, kitty." Ladybug threw her yoyo and flew away.

Chat Noir just wanted some time with her. The only person that didn't hate him.

16h00, Friday, Allan's house (ok backtrack this is before Saturday)

"Felix! You came!" Allan walked over to him.

"Allan! Thats what she said!" Allan gave Claude a nasty glare. Felix was not impressed.

"You two told me too." It was at this moment, Felix realized he had #regrets.

Allan led the two boys into his room, which had everything covered in a layer of dirty clothes. 

"Okay, boys. Felix, you may be wondering why I brought you here. I want you to tell me if you like Marinette.”

Felix was sure that if he had a drink, he would take a sip of it just to spit it out. He was shocked.

"I- What? No? I mean, she is a nice girl, but I, uh- no." 

Allan and Claude looked at each other, both experiencing a flustered Felix for the first time, and they start laughing.

”I really don’t get what’s so funny-“

”Shut up-“ wheeze. “-Félix. it’s super-“ wheeze “Funny. I can’t even-“ wheeze.

"We meant like as in, just _friends._ But now it's quite obvious it might be something more." Allan said, watching Claude recover.

"I really don't-"

Claude regained his breath, and posture. "Denial. They say it's the first stage in Felix having a crush. Of course _we_ wouldn't know, because we all thought you were heartless." 

"I can't believe he's know her for like two weeks, and he likes her more than _us._ " Allan put a hand over his heart, and looked fake hurt.

"You should leave the acting to Claude." Felix finally spoke, and Allan still had that hurt look on, but Claude looked triumphant.

"Yes! Felix admits I'm good at something!" Claude raised a fist.

"You two-"

Felix was cut off. Again, and again. But he was used to it.

When he left, he didn't hear the whispers behind him.

"We need to get them close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe it wasn't that long, but it was a lot to take in, so THERE


	8. everyone plays minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe just needs to say sorry. 
> 
> Who's Kagami? And why is she so... pretty?
> 
> And what's a... Creeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter mfs <3

15h30, Sunday, Marinette's house

Kagami had come over today. Marinette was super happy. Also super proud of Kagami for standing up to her mother.

Marinette was currently showing Kagami a game called _Minecraft._ Kagami was getting the hang of it.

"Kagami! The- The creeper! Run away!"

"Relax, Marinette. I can kill it with this stone sword- oh. Why didn't you tell me they blew up?"

Marinette just face palmed.

Then she gave Kagami _more_ stone to make _more_ weapons. They really needed to go mining. Then, Marinette continued on their house's flower garden.

After a while, they heard the doorbell, and a swift knock on the door.

"Kagami, get that iron right there. I'll get the door."

Marinette stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it, and-

ugh. Really?

"Hey, Marinette? I have something to say. It's overdue, really"

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, who's this?" Marinette looked beside her, and Kagami was beside her.

"Uh, Kagami, this is Chloe." Marinette looked back at Chloe, who was staring at Kagami with something Marinette could only describe as heart eyes. _WHAT-_

"Chloe Bourgeois, pleasure to meet you."

"Chloe... it is nice to meet you. I am Kagami Tsurugi." Marinette saw Kagami giving heart eyes to Chloe that were only equal to the ones Chloe gave her.

Ohhhhhhh. Marinette was gonna tease them so hard.

"Anyways, Chloe what was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh.. erm, right." Chloe was fidgeting, obviously very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. Truly, very sorry. I- I really don't have an excuse. I was jealous, I guess. Of how... perfect you were. Are. The family, the friends. The _talent._ I wanted that. I still want that. But I guess I'll just have to... uh, find it. I don't think you want to be friends, but if that's a possibility, then... I'd like that. And, I got Nino and Adrien exposing Lila. So.. uh. Yeah I guess-"

Marinette decided to make a very rash decision.

"Let's be friends. In fact, I have an extra controller, and a spare bedroom in Kagami and I's Minecraft house. Come in." 

She would later find out that she didn't regret that decision one bit, either.

"It would really be a pleasure," Kagami said.

"Okay! Uh, great! wow-"

"Come on!"

17h45, Sunday, outside of Marinette's house

That was just the second best day of Chloe's life. Right behind when she came out to her parents, and they were accepting.

Who knew Ladybug- Marinette- was so cool? And Kagami- oh Kagami.

Chloe got her number!

Chloe knew that Kagami and Adrien were dating, but- oh come on! Her and Kagami were MEANT TO BE!

Chloe's chauffeur pulled up. She got in, with a small smile and a thank you to her driver. Something new.

Things are gonna be different. Things will be better.

Chloe also wanted to try ballet.

07h45, Monday morning, Saint Clair's Private School for the Gifted

"Hey Felix! How's it going?" Marinette sat down beside the boy, who was in the middle of his favorite part of his book. Oh well, for Marinette he'd pause. _Wait what_

"It's going... good. How are you?" Felix made eye contact with the ravenette. _Has her eyes always been so... blue?_

"Ohmygosh, I had the best weekend ever. Who knew Chloe _BOURGEOIS_ could be chill? _CHILL._ And cool. and like... funny."

_she is_ so _beautiful. NO- ... well maybe_

"I didn't. I mean, when we were little, she'd just... cling. On to Adrien."

"Thats the thing. She's also a lesbian now... so..."

"Not surprised. No one could like Adrien _that much._ "

Marinette tried to suppress a laugh. 

She failed.

Felix thought it was endearing. Marinette was kinda embarrassed, though.

"Class, pop quiz today. On... WWII."

Marinette stopped laughing. _FUCK._

Felix stopped laughing too. But it was because he had a sudden realization.

_I like her, don't I?_

16h47, SMS, The Quantic Kids

Melodie: so, nette. when your relationship w chloe turns toxic, i'll be there for you. and kagami.

nette: she's chill. we played minecraft

Mercury: what's your gamertag

nette: panfashiondisaster. add me. also I'm pan

Melodie: OOOO me too

iceking: Really? That's new.

nette: 😎 yupppppp well, kinda

Melodie: wait fe did I not come out to u

iceking: I figured you liked girls, but no. You never came out to me.

Melodie: LMAOOOOOAOAKSJDHGFDHJ

nette: y i k e s !

Mercury: anyways mari thats so cool im bi

nette: tbh, i figured. it may not be strong, but ✨gaytuition✨

Mercury: ilysm also, log on. Claude, lets show nette our world

KIDMIME: oooh yeah!

nette: okie ft meeee

17h00, SMS, Melodie and iceking

Melodie: You've got competition 

iceking: For what? With who?

Melodie: for marinette

Melodie: with me

iceking: What? I don't have a crush on Marinette...?

Melodie: neither do I, I really just wanted to see how you would react..

Melodie: also its called denial btw

_read, 17h03_

Melodie: grump ass hoe

Melodie: admit it whore

Melodie: don't make me beg

Melodie: pleaseeeeeee

18h01, Monday, Felix's bedroom

Felix over thinked a lot of things. Whether or not his mom and her (woman) assistant were having an affair, if Hawkmoth would ever send an akuma for him, or any of his friends, and if Marinette liked him. 

He knew she liked him... but...

like-liked him. _God, that sounds weird._

Felix didn't know much about relationships. The only real one he has ever witnessed was corrupt, and he knew his mother only pretended to be sad when his father died.

Felix hasn't watched a lot of movies, or read any romance novels, or really... had an idea of how they all worked.

But, nonetheless, Felix hoped Marinette liked him.

Because he was seventy five percent sure he was falling for her.

He'd worry about it later.

02h04, SMS, Quantic Kids

nette: allan blew up my fucking greenhouse

Melodie: murder tf outta him

Melodie: i'll help

nette: thx girl

Mercury: hey what no

Mercury: NO NO NO NOT ALLEGRA'S WRATH

Mercury: SHES SO SCARY

KIDMIME: murder fun yay

iceking: It is 2 am. Why are any of you up?

nette: y r u??

iceking: ... Touché, I guess.

KIDMIME: damn lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorrrrrrrry


	9. he likes her she likes him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegra is mortified
> 
> stream I Like You You Like Me by Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> claude's favorite thing to say is "no homo" this iS CANON-
> 
> ALSO I *heavily* EDITED A COUPLE CHAPTERS, SO I'D RECOMMEND RE READING BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, but you honestly don't have to to understand anything, the changes aren't dramatic 
> 
> it would just make more sense if ya did. (Allegra now has a crush on Claude, basically)
> 
> But you do you, boo.

Marinette's last couple of weeks have been dreamlike.

Minus the part when Alya saw them at the park.

But still. Dreamlike.

New friends, new school, new... well a lot of new things.

Tikki was just happy to see chosen so... elated all the time.

"Ooh, Tikki! Should I invite them over, after school? I'm pretty sure they are all free..." Marinette looked at the tiny god, and continued to ramble.

Tikki simply rolled her eyes. Marinette has been talking about inviting the group of four over for a while, but her chosen’s anxiety can get the best of her.

But Tikki was just there to support. So she nodded on.

”Do you think I should move this chair around?”

”Should I put this picture of me and Allegra on the bulletin board?”

"Maybe this poster would look cooler next to the other, no.."

Tikki also noticed how blush Marinette got when Felix was brought up, so Tikki could also tell that there something going on _there._

However, the two teens had barely spent time together in the month they had known each other, much to Tikki's dismay. (And the other Quantic Kids, but she didn't know that.)

12h25, Monday morning, the cafeteria

"And THAT is how the science lab caught on fire. Don't listen to what Allegra says, Marinette." Claude finished, waving his hands in the air to exaggerate.

Marinette giggled, and Allan added "that's suicide."

Allegra shrugged. "I can be... very... persuasive. But what can I say-"

Felix joined in, looking up from the old copy of his book. "If persuasive means terrifying, okay." 

Allegra rolled her eyes, and put an arm around around Marinette. "Never to you, Nette. You might actually be stronger than me, and I do ballet."

Marinette's eyes widened. "You do? Thats so cool!"

"Yeah Fe does it with me. We are, like, the best partners in the world" Allegra said, triumphantly.

At the mention of his name, Felix looked up at Marinette, who looked at his at the same time, it was awkward, so Marinette just smiled at him. He returned the smile, and Claude just mouthed _I ship it_ to Allan and Allegra, who both nodded.

"So...." Allan started, changing the subject, "Chloe? I've only ever heard Felix complain about her, what happened?" Bringing up the topic of Chloe, who the group haas only briefly talked about, over text.

Marinette takes a deep breath. "Yeah... so basically, my friend Kagami was over, I was teaching her how to play Minecraft, and the doorbell rings. And there she is, in all her yellow glory. And she begins talking, and then Kagami gets up to see who it is, and boom. Love at first sight, I swear. Then _Chloe_ _apologized,_ so I invited her in. She has really... grown. I think being Queen Bee woke her up from... whatever.." Marinette motions with her hands, "that was."

Allega looks confused, "Isn't that Kagami girl you mentioned dating someone?"

"Yeah... Adrien." Marinette sighs, "but Kagami is pretty sure she is a lesbian, so there's that."

"Well," Allegra starts, "if Chloe _really_ changed, and Kagami still ends up dating Adrien, give her my number." Allegra smirks.

Now it was Marinette's turn to look confused. "Don't you have a crush on.. mrph-" Allegra rushed to put her hand over Marinette's mouth. 

What comes out of Marinette's mouth next is unintelligible, and the three boys start laughing at her. Well, Felix just smiles, as far as Marinette is concerned, he doesn't laugh that much.

Allegra takes her hand off of Marinette's mouth, and Marinette starts talking again. "I wasn't gonna say his name, but if you do that again I will go up to him and tell him."

Allegra looks mortified, and Allan bursts out laughing. "You gave us a clue, it's a boy, thanks Marinette."

Claude looks down at his food, and Allegra herself doesn't notice it, but he looks kinda disappointed, in Marinette's opinion.

_THEY LIKE EACH OTHER OHMYGODDDDD,,,_ Marinette thought.

Marinette somehow manages to keep a cool, calm and collected posture, but all she wants to do is laugh and scream _"you like each other!"_

Sadly, that is not how it works.

Well, if Marinete recalls correctly, it actually worked for Rose and Juleka. And Marc and Nathaniel.

Oh well.

So Marinette continued watching a downcast looking Claude, and an embarrassed Allegra. It was kind of entertaining. 

2h17, M. Renard's classroom, Monday afternoon

Marinette was currently stuck in her second to last class of the day, with Claude. Chemistry. After learning about the fire incident of 2018, Marinette wasn't sure she was happy about being lab partners with the young actor.

Marinette noticed Claude still looked upset, so she urged him to come clean about his crush, without tipping him off that she knew. It's a difficult task, Marinette learned.

The class was working on an assignment, which was fairly easy, because they had a substitute for the day. Claude sat beside Marinette, and quiet chapter filled the room. Claude was no exception. He was also talking, but Marinette learned he was very good at hiding his emotions (granted he is an actor) and that he was also very talented at switching the subject. (He has endless teasing from Allan and Felix for that.)

Marinette poked the brunette's shoulder. "You look sad."

Claude looked up at her, with his eyes widened. "What? No, I-"

Marinette interrupted him. "You've been sad since I said Allegra liked a boy."

"haha, no."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, even if I am sad, it doesn't matter, if I like Allegra, and I am not saying I do, but... It's none of my business. She can like whoever she wants and that's fine by me-"

"It's you." Marinette looked him in the eye, and Claude couldn't tell if she was actually serious.

"Are- are you sure?"

"I hate liars. And since I told you... don't tell Allegra I told you."

Claude looked back down at his paper, blushing, Marinette could tell. "I- I won't."

Marinette smiled too. Her ship was sailing!

4h00, front entrance of the school, Monday

Marinette had been encouraging Claude to ask Allegra out after school their entire science class. She was following him out towards their group of friends, and Marinette could practically hear Claude's beating heart.

Marinette thought it was extremely hilarious, but she didn't comment on it. When the two friends were finally were at the other three's spot they always met up at after school; besides Thursdays. (Allegra and Felix have ballet, Allan has robotics club, Claude has the school play rehearsals, and Marinette babysits Manon. They are _all_ busy.)

Marinette walked up in-between Felix and Claude, and she nudged the latter. "Do it," she whispered.

"I can't- I- what if-!" Marinette pushed Claude towards Allegra.

"He has something to say to you, Allegra." Claude looked back with pleading eyes; Marinette looked away and pushed him again.

"Spit it out, then. My mom is picking me up." Allegra looked nonchalant, but Marinette smiled at the hint of her blush.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Non platonically?" Claude looked away, ready for rejection. Marinette wasn't sure why, _I literally told him-_

"Fuck yeah I do! Text me! Oh, my mom's here." Allegra rushed off, and blew a kiss to Claude. He looked dazed.

Marinette sighed. "I am so amazing." Allan and Felix looked at each other, then back at Marinette.

"You-" Felix started, "You got him to confess?" Allan finished.

Marinette winked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's ships always sail. she's like a real life cupid.


	10. adrien's dilemma (and a liar's demise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without justice, there can be no peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but enjoy!

2h25, Tuesday afternoon, Francoise Dupont

This was going to work.

Adrien was sure of it.

But- 

did he really want it to?

This was going to be difficult. That part was clear, right from the start. 

Adrien should've played dumb, though. Told Nino way back when he didn't know Lila was lying. But then _he'd_ be lying, like Lila, and he'd already had to do that frequently enough for Chat Noir.

Adrien thought back to Marinette. Maybe him exposing Lila was just the thing he could do, other than beg for forgiveness, to get the ravenette back in his life. Nino and Chloe were both on speaking terms with her. Adrien wanted that.

* * *

"Attention, class. Chloe, Nino, and Adrien have a special presentation for us this afternoon. So please, be a kind audience and you can all ask questions at the end. Take it away, Chloe." Mme Bustier nodded to the yellow ridden girl, and Chloe grinned mischievously. Nino projected a slideshow on the whiteboard. People started whispering at the title, and Mme Bustier had to get them to stop, for the three teens to continue. But she was also surprised herself.

**A Liar's Demise _by Chloe B, Nino L, and Adrien A._**

Nino awkwardly cleared his throat, and clasped his hands. "Alright, fellow classmates. Heres what we have to say. Please, just listen."

Adrien clicked on the next slide, and there the class watched a special interview featuring Jagged Stone, and then another with Chat Noir. The two celebrities talked about, or at least Chloe interviewed them, and asked questions, on Lila. Everyone was shocked at the results. Especially Lila.

After the exposing interviews, Chloe went on a rant about Marinette. It wasn't scripted, but Nino and Adrien just let it happen.

"-and you all ignored to the point of leaving! And she'll never come back! You all chose a _liar,_ over your best friend. The prettiest, happiest most hard working girl there is! u just left her when something came by that was... Shinier! And don't even get me started on the bullshit Lila said to just _me._ Like, I'm known all across Paris- and most of Europe and North America! If I know better than to listen to that assuaged haired witch... You all should too! And did she _actually_ give you any of the things she said she would.? No! Also-"

It was entertaining. Well, for the people who weren't exactly being called out. So... maybe it was entertaining for another person, who had nothing to do with the whole Lila thing, and had this out of context.

When it was over, the class erupted at Lila. She lowered herself, hiding in her seat. Rose and Mylene started crying. _"How could I not see it? Oh, Marinette!"_ Nino swore he saw Kim wipe a few tears as well.

Alya lunged at Lila, yelling things like, _"My best friend" "You ruined my friendship with my best friend" "you fuckin' LIAR!"_ Her words sounded like straight venom.

But honestly, it went better than Adrien thought it would. Mme Bustier was calling M. Damocles, Alya was spamming Marinette's DMs, Nino was chuckling and had been videoing the aftermath, Chloe looking over his shoulder.

But one thing DID surprise Adrien.

_He didn't regret it._

_so maybe this is for the best._ Yeah.

And in the first time in weeks, Adrien smiled.

* * *

Nino was walking home from Chloe's... hotel. Adrien, Chloe, and him had eaten dinner there, and had stayed together since the aftermath.

Lila was currently facing multiple charges, but her mother didn't drop her "diplomatic immunity" and so Lila just had a lot of detentions. And... no social life.

Nino put a hand through his hair. He really didn't get why Lila had tried to ruin Marinette's life at Dupont _. Some people are just bitchy, I guess._

As Nino rounded the corner, lost in thought, he almost didn't notice a soft "hey, Nino" in his direction. The Marinette was, sitting, and presumably sketching before dark on a park bench. Nino smiled at his friend. He had a lot to do in order to earn her forgiveness, and full trust, but for now... the two of them could just talk. Like old times. And Nino really wanted to talk.

The group of three that had worked on exposing Lila never really talked about how they would tell Marinette about the whole fiasco. Nino figured it be fine if he was the one to do it. They had been friends the longest, after all. The ravenette and him.

"Hey, Mari."

"Sit down. How's school?" Nino guessed "school" was just code for Lila.

"Chaotic." Nino sat down, to the right of Marinette, who scooted over for him.

"... How so?" Nino chuckled. She really had no idea.

"Well, Chloe, Adrien, and I exposed sausage." Marinette laughs. 

"I figured." Nino gave Marinette a confused look.

"How'd you know?"  
  


"I got a lot of DMs, and texts. Also Chloe. And didn't you tell me you were gonna do it?" Marinette shrugged.

"Wow... what are you gonna do about it. The DMs, I mean. Our classmates."

"I... don't know. I haven't told any of my other friends, so I guess I'll just ask for a second opinion." Marinette sighed, and Nino put an arm around her.

"Do you have any questions.... like.. I don't know."

"Adrien."

Nino looked wide eyed at Marinette, though maybe he should've seen it coming.

"He... helped me and Chloe. Chloe kind of forced him to at the beginning. But I think he soon realized it was the right thing. Also, I really hope you're over him. He's my best friend- but..."

"I am. Honestly... there might be another boy. I haven't _really_ gotten to know him... but he's sweet."

Nino raises an eyebrow. "So soon?"

"Not soon enough." Nino and Marinette both laugh at her comment.

All of a sudden Nino's phone dings, and its his mom. "Sorry, Mari. Got to go. But I'll send you the video. Alya even attacks Lila."

Marinette raises her eyebrows under her thickish bangs. "Video? What did I expect. Of course you took a video. You're Alya's boyfriend."

"Not sure how long that'll last" Nino mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. Good bye, Marinette."

"Goodbye, Nino."

They leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, the actual exposing part isn't long. I really just wanted to focus on the "after" so.... yeah
> 
> sorrrrrrrryyy for lack of updates, but im coming out with an ATLA fic soon,,,, so maybe check that out *does that weird tik tok thing with the pointy fingers* .... sokka x oc?
> 
> and I know what yall will say "don't start another fic!" "mandy, get a grip and stop starting things you won't finish!"
> 
> but uhhhh sorry idk


	11. a kitty's interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Chat Noir. 
> 
> This is where the cd kicks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting! I've just been so... very... unmotivated. My ATLA fit has half as many chapters as this one, and an even bigger word count. heh,,,,,, soz.

Ladybug swung rooftop to rooftop, in hopes of finding her partner. They haven't been talking much recently, with the both of them being busy. But Marinette was in good spirits, and she wanted to talk to her kitty. Marinette landed on top of the Notre Dame.

"Fancy meeting you here, Bugaboo." Ladybug smiled to her partner, and Chat smiled back. Ladybug noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but Marinette decided not to push Chat.

"Hey, Chat. How are you?" Ladybug asked, hoping for the boy to open up to her.

"I've just... been thinking. I did something that was long overdue for one of my friends, because I really want her back. But I just-" Chat sat down on the roof. "I don't know how to talk to her." Ladybug bit her lip, and sat down next to Chat.

"Maybe..." Marinette thought of her situation with Adrien. "You should give her time. But do talk to her, eventually. I'm sure the lost friendship is hurting her, too."

Chat looked at Ladybug gratefully. It didn’t seem like he thought that was what Ladybug was going to say. "Thanks, Ladybug. You always know what to say."

Marinette laughed. She wasn't sure about that, so she just pulled Chat in for a hug.

"Hey Chat?"

"Mhm?"

"Race you to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Oh, you're on."

**-The next morning-**

Life after the shock.

What was it like?

Adrien wasn’t quite sure how to describe it yet.   
  


As the blonde walked into the classroom, the weekend after the whole Lila thing, the class was spilt up, and Adrien couldn't bring himself to care. Here he was, watching as his class separated itself, and Adrien was numb, fine almost, whereas a month ago Adrien would be heartbroken at the sore sight of his best friends.

Nino sat down next to Adrien not long after Adrien himself arrived, and the two were silent. Adrien quietly observed around him.

Juleka and Rose weren’t talking. The pair seemed to have fallen out. Adrien didn’t know how long the couple would last like that, or if he should even call them couple anymore.

Kim, Alix, and Max were not sitting as close to each other as usual, and they were most certainly not making up their usual dares.

Chloe was unbothered. Sabrina was silent next to her.

Nathaniel, Ivan, and Mylene seemed to be doing okay. Nath was used to being left to his own devices, and the two sweethearts were havent a whispered conversation.

Alya was on her phone, silent like Sabrina. But this time, the silence was unnerving.

And lastly, Lila. The girl who rose quickly, but ultimately fell. Lila’s story, Adrien couldn’t help but compare, was like Rome’s.

Her downfall was tragic.

Adrien didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these past few chapters have been mainly character development, and while i get back i to writing this story, i need to re read and edit it first


	12. moobloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s stress levels and the amount of caffeine Felix consumes. That’s it. That’s the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> alright... where do i even begin?
> 
> i’ll start with you guys. the readers.
> 
> thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and reads. on this book i have gotten over 5k all together; which is more i’d ever thought i would have gotten. thank you all, so much, especially since this book is... well..
> 
> recently, i have been unmotivated for anything other than atla. i am quite the fandom jumper.
> 
> i stopped writing this mid july to focus on my summer classes and to start up another fic, which some of you may have read.
> 
> however, now i am much much more motivated to write, especially since i have a lot of free time during online school, and i want to get better at writing.
> 
> now, i have re read this book, and since it is the first one i have ever written, it needs some work.
> 
> the burn is too fast, the grammar needs fixing, and there is far too many plot holes and not enough character development.
> 
> now, i would like to re write this, but i dont think i will be able to until the book is finished. i plan for it to have 20-30 chapters, and possibly a 1k-2k word count for each.
> 
> when the book is finished, i will likely cross post it on wattpad, and then edit it. if anyone wants to know, my username is @-LAVABENDERS
> 
> thank you all so much. recent comments have motivated me, and i really want to finish my first work. 
> 
> i also plan to continue someone’s home, and write a sequel for that book taking place in LoK, which i have already started, believe it or not.
> 
> again, thank you.
> 
> \- ddd

Marinette tugged on the straps of her backpack in anticipation. She was going to the library for lunch today. With Felix.

Felix had invited her to work on their projects together. and since that first class she had been excited. Her tiny crush on the blonde (which she was unwilling to admit) had her heart jumping in her ribcage steadily. Marinette could feel Tikki in her pocket, and the reminder of her Kwami calmed Marinette down.

Marinette sat down on a nice mahogany chair and pulled out a history book and her laptop and opened up her project. She had just began going through her notes when Felix walked in and sat down next to her. 

"Felix!" Marinette turned to face her friend. "Hi!" Marinette's smile was wide, and Felix couldn't help but smile back.

"Good day, Marinette." Felix did the same as Marinette, and brought his project out.

The silence was stiff, because of the so many unsaid word that were held between them. Marinette couldn't stand it and Felix did his best to try to ignore it.

Marinette closed her book. "So..." She pursed her lips. 

"So..." Felix looked at Marinette.

The rest of lunch was painfully awkward.

* * *

Quantic Kids, SMS

15h

KIDMIME: im dead

Mercury: oh she passed away? aw. awhh. alright.

KIDMIME: go to hell.

melody: that's not very nice of u, claude.

KIDMIME: FUCK IM SRrYU

ice king: Sorry*.

nette: LMAOJDJKDHDKL

melody: i don't accept.

nette: allllllegraaa

melody: he voted for the glow squid

nette: CLAUDE WHAT

KIDMIME: I THOUGHT IT GLOWED

Mercury: over moon bloom tho? ugh whyyy

nette: pain.

KIDMIME: IM SORRYB MARINETT EYOU KNOW INWOULD NEVER HURT YOUJ

melody: thats it. im coming over

nette: oop

Mercury: come on guys. we all know she's just gonna peg-

nette: give me your phone. now.

iceking: Yes. Rid of his phone. And while you're at it, Marinette, take his router.

nette: will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> claudexallegra COME GET YALLS JUICE


End file.
